


讳莫如深

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	讳莫如深

我回家的时候已经很晚了。在外出差一周，天天与油嘴滑舌的投资商打太极，等回到酒店已经精疲力尽得连通电话都懒得打。每晚手机屏上闪烁的几条未接来电已经成了常态，醉醺醺地回复一条“太累了，先睡了晚安，亲爱的。”后便倒床上不省人事。  
可能错误就是在那时候犯下的。我先是在换鞋的时候听到了里屋传来的断断续续的声音，隔着门板和这么一大断距离，我怀疑自己听错了。照理来说，照出差那几天他给我道晚安的时间来说，他早该睡了，显然门缝下漏出的一层暖黄光线不这么认为。  
我搓了搓耳朵往里走去，如果我再细心一点，刚刚就该在门口注意到那双不属于我更不属于他的风格的皮鞋，如果光线不是那么昏暗，就该注意到餐厅一片狼藉，桌面被清的很空，除了一些可疑的液体什么都没有。  
我在门板前侧耳贴上去，毫无克制的声音穿透房门这层最后的遮羞布到我耳朵里，比平时和我做还要放浪百倍的话全飘了出来。在质问自己为什么不冲进去捉奸之前，手已经不受控制地轻轻推开了这扇门。  
屋顶的吊灯明晃晃的，站在我这个角度可以清楚的看到床上肢体交缠两个人。  
我看不到那个男人的脸，他背对着我坐在床上，用粗大的手抓着那个小巧却丰满的屁股用力按在自己的阴茎上，深入湿穴的他显然被刺激到，情不自禁地打了个哆嗦发出一声闷哼，趁着爽劲用力往上顶一下把自己的家伙送的更深。他崩溃地大哭，两只白花花的胳膊用力搂着男人的肩膀，上面已经满是鲜红的刚落下的抓痕。“太……太深了……受不了，受不了了……”，原本盘在男人腰上的小腿已经发软，抽搐着在床单上乱蹬，每每挣扎着想离开穴里的巨物，就被男人更加粗暴的把屁股按下去，龟头直戳甬道深处的腺体，顶进去磨动几下，再抽出来用力顶进去，里面的水决堤一样往外流。  
被顶地穴肉发麻，他两眼涣散发直眼泪成串的往下掉，整个人没了反应，任由抽插。他视线几乎对向我这边，可以清楚地看到他微张着嘴，不时被男人压在怀里亲吻，长时间的亲吻让他大脑发懵缺氧，后穴那根还在进进出出，已经浑身无力的他从鼻腔传出挣扎的呻吟，无力地拍打男人的背。被放开后口水来不及擦，滴滴答答地流下来擦着乳尖的边落到传单里，他敏感地又哆嗦一下，肉穴吸地更紧。  
“这么紧，是想夹死我吗？”男人是个粗暴派，已经持续了几个小时的性爱让他满头大汗，怀里的人这副被操的没了魂的样子简直让他兴奋地发抖，抬手扇了一下那个白花花的屁股。“大肉棒好不好吃？”  
他被打地一个机灵，本来还绷着地腰身彻底软下来，肉棒已经顶到了最里面，舒服地让他大叫。趁着男人低头吸他的奶头，套弄他的阴茎，他摇了摇腰肢，企图把肉棒吞吃的更深，“好舒服……是那里，好厉害……用力……怎么能这么深……”两人结合处已经泥泞不堪，难得他晃着屁股求操，男人呼吸又粗重几分，就着抽插把人推倒在床上，提起胯狠狠把那根越来越硬的肉棒全部插了进去，那力度像是要把囊袋也要挤进去一样。不理会他的尖叫，男人拉开他的腿大力抽顶。“比你老公厉害吧？是不是爽地快死了？”  
随着男人抽插的越来越快，他已经说不出话，双目失神，什么都不知道了。呆呆地躺在床上向床外弓起整个身体方便男人把肉棒送进去，阴茎射过软下去又重新勃起。在那股灼热的阳精打进他深处的时候，肉穴已经麻木的他在床上发抖着缩成一团，满脸都是眼泪“好……好爽……老公好大……”。  
站在门外的我楞楞地看着自己手上慢慢软下去的阴茎和刚射出来黏糊的液体，一时忘了自己为什么在这。


End file.
